Alaska
by brrooklynn
Summary: Alaska O'Donnell is 16, and is the daughter of Peter Petrelli and Caitlin. This is based at the beginning of Season 3, and follows Alaska as she struggles to overcome her ability, and the troubles it brings. This is a kind of re-write of Season 3, with an original character.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: I'm awful at explaining things, bare with me. **  
**This starts at the beginning of Season 3. Caitlin found a time traveller, but went back 16 years instead of one. And, after her brief relationship with Peter Petrelli, she also found herself pregnant. She gave birth to a baby girl, Alaska, who turned 16 around the time that Pinehearst made itself known. She has a vaguely similar abililty to Peter - except she can't mimc abilities just by being near a person, she has to touch the person to gain their ability.**

**This is kind of a re-write of Season 3 - with an OC, and rewrites of scenes. It's my first fanfiction, be nice! The first chapter is Alaska having a run-in at the gas station with Knox, Flint, The German and Peter/Jesse go to after escaping from Level 5.**

**I don't own Heroes in any way.**

"Please be careful, Alaska."

Caitlin had said that everytime Alaska went out. She understood why - her mother had relayed numerous stories to her, and Alaska knew that, as someone with an ability, she was at risk. From what, she didn't know. Alaska always a sort of nervousness about her, though. Part of it was from knowing that she had an ability, but had no idea what it was. Somewhere inside her just told her that she was special. She just needed to find out what she could do.

Alaska worked evenings in a gas station. It was strange - she was 16, and often worked overnight on weekends. However, Alaska had known the owner of the place since she was little - the wife of the owner often had dinner with Caitlin. And, Alaska liked having money. Money meant independence. Something Alaska liked having. The gas station was just a couple of blocks away, and she enjoyed the walk. It was a nice evening. She had a good twenty minutes or so until she was due in, so she took her time. The sky was slowly starting to darken, and the colour had changed from blue to a orange-y pink. It was beautiful.

She reached the gas station, and, like most evenings, it was almost empty. Mr Taylor, the owner, was behind the counter, and looked like he could cry with relief when Alaska entered.  
"Alaska, brilliant, you're here!" he gushed.

"Is there something you need me for, Andrew?" Alaska asked. The owner had insisted that Alaska call him Andrew - he hated being formal, and was almost always dressed casually, normally in jeans, Converse, and some sort of novelty t-shirt.

"Yeah, actually. Me and Eliza" - his wife - "got called to go to some dinner party." Andrew made a face. Alaska stifled a small giggle. "We won't get back until around 2am. You can cope for a few hours alone, right?"

"It's not like I'll be run off my feet, Andrew," Alaska joked. It had some truth, though. The place was very quiet most of the time. "I'll be fine."

Alaska was grateful that she'd brought a book with her - she'd probably end up crying with boredom otherwise.

"You're a star, thank you, love." Andrew sighed with relief. He was like a dad to her. Well, seeing as Alaska had no clue where hers was, he might as well have been. His wife, Eliza, was equally as nice to her. They were both quite young, in their late twenties/early thirties, and so Alaska had found it easy to talk to both of them. Andrew disappeared upstairs, presumably to get ready, and Alaska moved behind the register, putting her bag underneath the counter.

Andrew and Eliza left, and, slowly, the sky turned black, and day shifted into night.

Despite having a book to read, Alaska was bored out of her skull. Working at the gas station wasn't the most thrilling of jobs. She'd had less than 10 customers that night. She glanced outside - there were two cars. However, both of them had only just pulled up, and Alaska guessed she had a couple of minutes to quickly run to the bathroom.

Alaska had just finished freshening up when she heard the first scream.

She ran out of the bathroom, and ran outside towards the gas pumps. A woman was lying on the floor, and the smell of burning flesh filled Alaska's nostrils. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming, and went to turn and run back into the shop, to dial 911.

She was grabbed by a black man, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He'd grabbed both of her arms, and, although he was only a few inches taller than Alaska, and around the same build, he was incredibly strong. Alaska was terrified.

He took a deep breath, and stared down at her. "Your fear just makes me stronger, girl." He was mocking her. And the more Alaska struggled, the less effort it took for him to hold her. Alaska brought her knee up in between his legs, and that was not something this man was expecting, and in shock, he let go. There were three other men. One was standing near the woman lying on the ground, now dead, and another was punching a man near the shop door. Alaska was surrounded. As if reading her thoughts, the man standing near the woman ran over and grabbed her, and, this time, she could see it took a lot more effort. Alaska twisted around, and grabbed onto his arm. "Let me go!" she screamed. And just like that, he let go of her. He held onto his arm as if he was in pain, and Alaska suddenly saw what had made him let go. There was a hole in the jacket he was wearing, the outline of the hole a charred black, and Alaska could see he had a nasty burn on his arm. She looked down at her hands. Had she done that?

And if she had, was that her ability? Pyrokinesis? The men were temporarily distracted, and that's when Alaska took her chances. She ran past the one man who didn't seem that involved. In fact, when Alaska glanced at his face, he seemed like he really didn't want to be there. But she couldn't stop and take proper notice. She ran from the gas station. Someone had already called the police - she could hear sirens in the distance. Although, something in the back of her mind told her that they wouldn't be caught by the police, and that this wasn't over.

Alaska ran. She didn't stop until she reached her front door, and then realised her bag was still at the gas station, and hammered on the front door until a startled looking Caitlin opened the door. She didn't seem too tired, so Alaska guessed that it wasn't actually late. Alaska ran into the house, slamming the door and bolting it. It was then that she realised she was shaking.

"What the hell happened?" Caitlin asked, ushering Alaska into the living room. Alaska collapsed onto one of the sofas, and wrapped her arms around her.

"Some people just... they just came to the gas station. I don't know who they were, but they killed two people. One of them grabbed me, and he.. he was strong. I don't mean like, body-builder strong. He was super strong. He said something like 'my fear just made him stronger.' I only just got what that meant - he was literally feeding off of my fear."

Alaska paused, trying to gauge Caitlin's reaction. Her expression was unreadable. Alaska went on.

"I kicked him, and he let go. One of the others grabbed me then. He controlled fire. He'd set fire to the two other people there," Alaska choked. The images of those two people being beaten and burnt still stuck in her mind, and she knew she wasn't going to get rid of that for a long time. She could almost smell the burning flesh again.

"I grabbed a hold of his arm, and, he suddenly just pulled away. There was a hole in his jacket. And what looked like a bad burn on his arm. I think..." Alaska trailed away again. Caitlin had told her about people with abilities - after all, Alaska's estranged father had one. Caitlin had told Alaska never to repeat anything she heard, and that she'd one day maybe have her own ability.

"I think I burnt him. I was panicking, and maybe that's what triggered it. Maybe I can control fire."


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a mess. Andrew and Eliza had come back to the gas station to find it surrounded by police, ambulances, two body bags, and Alaska nowhere to be seen. They came to her house first thing the next morning, and were relieved to have Caitlin say that Alaska was home, just shaken up. Alaska knew that sooner or later the police would want to interview her.

Alaska finally prised herself out of bed. She'd stayed in her room for around 3 days, trying to forget about what had happened. She'd only left to either use the bathroom, or get a bit of food or water from downstairs. But, she knew she couldn't escape it forever. She prised herself out of bed, and caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked a mess.

Alaska pulled her brown hair into a messy topknot, and went into the bathroom to splash her face. She was trying to make herself feel more awake. She wasn't going to just let this go. She ran downstairs, and heard Caitlin call her from the kitchen.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine," Alaska lied.

"Andrew came by a couple nights ago. He left your bag by the door, and said you can take a few days off if you need to."

Alaska went into the hall way, and sure enough, her bag was lying on the floor. She grabbed one of the handles of the bag, which snapped. The bag fell to the floor, its contents spilling out, and Alaska swore quietly, kneeling down to pick it up. That's when she saw it. A business card, with the name Pinehearst on it. And an address. She frowned. Alaska had never seen this card before, and how it had gotten into her bag, she didn't know. It had to be a sign. Maybe Alaska would be able to meet others like her.

Alaska went back upstairs, suddenly deciding that she'd go to this place. She had her car, her driving license, and around $400 saved up from working at the gas station. That'd be enough to get her there, back, and, well, at least she'd have some emergency money with her. She showered, and grabbed the first clothes she came across - a grey 'Vans' hoodie, which she'd had for around two years, and had NEVER lost it's comfort, and a pair of jeans. She grabbed a pair of almost-falling-apart Converse from underneath her bed, and just as she finished tieing the laces, Caitlin walked in.

"You're not going to let that night go, are you?" she asked softly.

"No," Alaska replied. She showed Caitlin the business card. "I don't know where this came from, I just found it in my bag this morning. It's a sign. I need to go there. And, if it's dodgy, I'll come home. I'll carry on at the gas station like nothing happened. Simple," she said, trying to comfort Caitlin, who looked worried. "I'll be fine. I'll take my cellphone, and I'll call you if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay," Caitlin reluctantly agreed.

Alaska hugged her, and then left. She climbed into her car, and drove. It was a 20 or so mile drive, and the roads were almost empty. She was happy - Alaska couldn't stand traffic. She pulled onto the bridge that led into New Jersey. The address said that Pinehearst was somewhere in Fort Lee, and Alaska had made that journey enough times. She had a few friends that lived in the area, and the route was familiar. She drove down numerous roads, until, finally, she found it.

Pinehearst.

It didn't look all that special. It just looked like an office. Alaska pulled up just outside the building, and it suddenly hit her how nervous she was. She wasn't nervous of going in – she was more nervous of what would be inside.

"Stop being a baby," Alaska muttered to herself, switching the engine off. She stepped out of the car, and made her way to the front of the building. The reception was empty, and eerily quiet.

"Alaska O'Donnell?"

Alaska whirled around, and faced a young woman. She was around the same height as Alaska, and had short, spiky, white-blonde hair. Alaska blinked at her, and blurted out "Yes. Who are you?" she asked. The girl with the spiky hair shook Alaska's hand quickly, and Alaska felt something go through her. She just didn't know what. Nerves, maybe?

"Mr Petrelli is upstairs. Fourth floor. He's expecting you, actually."

And then she was gone. Had Alaska just imagined her?

Nonetheless, Alaska headed over to the elevator. But she could feel a presence in there. Like someone else was there. Alaska glanced around numerous times, but found no one. Finally, the elevator reached the fourth floor, and started trying to navigate herself around. There were no sort of maps, or indicators which would show her where to go, and she turned left, trying to work out which room she was meant to be in. And then she heard a shout. A man shouting, like he needed help.

Before Alaska knew what she was doing, she was running towards whatever was going on. Within half a second, she found herself in front of a large wooden door. She looked behind her. How had she just ran the length of that entire corridor in half a second? That wasn't possible. She shook that off, she could think about that later.

Alaska could hear people talking behind the door, and she burst through. A man, who couldn't be any older than 30, was lying on the floor, looking panicked. There were five other people in the room. The girl Alaska had spoken to when she'd first arrived, two older men, one of which was standing over the man on the floor. He looked authoritative, and Alaska assumed him to be one of the people in charge. And then she took in the other two, and her heart stopped. It was two people from the gas station incident.

Instantly, Alaska was on her guard.

The man who'd initially grabbed her when she came out of the gas station took a deep breath, and the words he said at the gas station rung in Alaska's ears.

_"Your fear just makes me stronger, girl."_

She realised what he'd meant. He literally fed off of people's fear. And that was exactly what he was doing then.

Alaska felt heat course through her veins, her palms grew hot. Was she having some sort of nervous breakdown? Before Alaska could react, her hands were engulfed in flames. But she couldn't feel anything. Her hands felt hot, but she wasn't in pain from the fire. And then it hit her – she was controlling this. The next thing Alaska felt going through her was strength. She had an advantage. He couldn't come near her, unless he wanted to get burned. Alaska noticed that the man she had burnt had a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"I'll do exactly what I did to him to you if you come anywhere near me," she threatened. She wasn't scared anymore, and he instantly looked a little weaker.

"Alaska," the one Alaska assumed was in charge said. She turned to him, letting the flames on her hands sizzle out. "I apologize for us meeting under these circumstances. I'll be with you after I've dealt with a few issues. Knox, Flint, show her into one of the other rooms. Daphne, you should be on your next assignment."

The blonde girl was gone in a nanosecond. The two men from the gas station walked over to Alaska, ushering her from the room. The door shut, and Alaska was left wondering what the hell was happening.

She stopped both the men, and frowned at them.

"Either of you going to explain what the hell was happening in there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mind your business, kid," Flint said. He had a strong Southern accent, and seemed bitter. Alaska couldn't blame him, she had burnt his arm, after all.

"Mr Petrelli has to deal with some issues, that's all," Knox said.

Alaska stopped dead at the word Petrelli. Caitlin had told Alaska from a young age her father was a Petrelli. It was hardly a common name. Maybe she was related to that man in some way. If only she knew she'd just walked past her own father, who'd just been rendered powerless.

"Petrelli?" she asked. Something ran through her. She wasn't sure if it was fear at what she might have discovered, or excitement.

"Why're you scared?" Knox asked. He looked interested, and he'd taken on a slightly malicious smile.

"I know that name," Alaska said, narrowing her eyes. And that was it. Alaska shoved past the two of them, and ran back to the room they'd just come from. To her dismay, everyone who'd been in that room just a minute before were gone.

"Fuck!" she shouted, frustrated.

Knox and Flint were there just seconds after, and started pulling her towards another room just down the hallway. Alaska struggled, attempting to get out of their grip. Alaska was nervous, though, and the more she struggled, the more Knox increased his grip on her, being careful not to let her hands anywhere near either of them. Eventually, Alaska stopped struggling, and let them lead her into a room. She sat down. The room she was now in was a sort of office. A very sleek and modern sort of office. Alaska was used to living fairly basically, and seeing so many expensive items in one room was a little unnerving. She'd been brought up to never take money for granted. Any money that Alaska made from work was put in her savings box. A box that she was using to save up as much money as possible for college, an apartment, emergencies, whatever she needed. Alaska wasn't one to spend a lot of money on things like clothes. Although, every couple of months, Caitlin would take Alaska to a load of thrift stores, and, surprisingly, Alaska always found really nice clothes for a few dollars. It was something she enjoyed. She'd never actually ever wanted expensive clothes – she was happy with what she had.

But still, being in such an expensive place was weird.

Knox and Flint stood by the door, looking kind of like bodyguards. Alaska glared at them. "If I want to leave, I will," she said.

"You can leave when Mr Petrelli says you can," Knox said. Alaska slumped in her chair. The longer she sat there, the more she wanted to leave.

After what seemed like a decade, the older man walked in. Alaska stood up, and walked over to him. "Alaska," he nodded, extending his hand to her. Alaska shook it. She didn't realise that she could mimic and retain abilities by touching someone. And within seconds, the numerous abilities that Mr Petrelli had picked up went through her.

Alaska couldn't control what happened next. She felt like someone was stabbing her in the stomach and heart, over, and over. She felt another wave of pain rip through her, and cried out. Her vision wavered, and she could see the floor coming towards her.

Everything went black, and Alaska was unconscious long before she hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her body shut down. It took too much pressure."

"Will she be okay?"

"She better be. Make sure she gets better, Suresh."

Alaska recognized one of the voices. It was Mr Petrelli. She assumed the other one to be 'Suresh'. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconcious, and, after opening her eyes, wondered briefly if she was in a hospital. She was lying on a hospital bed, and was hooked up to a heart monitor, and she had a tube going into her arm, which was attached to a drip. Alaska panicked when she saw the drip, and started pawing at the plasters holding the tube to her hand. "No," a man said, seeing her do this. He came over and grabbed her hand to stop her inflicting any more damage to it, and smoothed out the plasters. "That drip has... antibiotics. It's making sure you get well," he said. Something about the way he said it made Alaska suspicious. She guessed him to be Suresh.

"I want to go home," Alaska said. She meant her voice to come out firm and decisive. Instead, at came out the way a little kid would tell it's mom that they're tired and want to nap, or something. Alaska didn't realise just how weak she was.

"As soon as these tests are finished, I'll let you go," he said. Alaska sat up, wincing. Moving just made the aches worse. She took a good look at Suresh, and frowned. His skin was covered in scales. Suresh noticed Alaska looking, and quickly moved away. Alaska was relieved as Mr Petrelli came back in. He noticed that Alaska had finally woken up, and came over.

"That gave us quite a scare, Miss O'Donnell," he said.

"How do you know my name?" Alaska asked. She'd just noticed that she'd barely spoken the entire time she was there, and yet, every one of them seemed to know her.

"We've been waiting for you to come here, that's why. I'll explain it all later, when you've recovered a bit more. In the meantime..." Mr Petrelli walked over to Suresh, and spoke softly, like he didn't want to be overheard.

"Peter's proving to be difficult. I'll bring him in here in a while, just be prepared," he said. Suresh nodded. "Come with me. That girl you brought in, Maya, was it? I'm going to take away her ability."

Suresh seemed to be a lot more interested as soon as Maya was mentioned. They both left, and the second the door closed, Alaska ripped out the tube from her hand. She had to get out of there. Alaska had a burning suspicion that the drip was stopping her using her new-found ability(ies), and, on trying to make a small flame in the palm of her hand, she was proved to be right. There was nothing.

Alaska climbed out of the bed, being as careful as possible to not make any noise. She almost cried with relief when she saw her bag lying in the corner of the lab, and grabbed it. She made her way over to the door, and opened it up no more than an inch. The corridor was clear, and she took her chance. Her body was screaming at her in response, trying to force Alaska to just go back into the lab, lay down, but she refused to let that get the best of her. She could rest when she was home. Hell, if she got out now, she'd be home within the hour.

Alaska crept into the corridor, constantly keeping an ear out for someone nearby. Well, even if someone did come by, she couldn't hide anywhere. All she could hope for was for her abilities to come back, just in case someone found her and tried to make her go back. Even if she didn't get them back at all, Alaska wasn't going down without a fight.

Alaska knew waiting for the elevator would be far too risky, and, after a short search, found the emergency staircase. Luckily, no alarms went off when she pushed open the door, and she was pretty sure that she was safe for at least another 5 minutes. _You can do this,_ she thought. Alaska ran down the four flights of stairs, and found herself in another long corridor once she reached the bottom.

At the end of the corridor was the reception!

Alaska's relief was short lived. Flint and Knox were there. Alaska turned her palm up, testing her ability. This time, a small flame rested on the palm of her hand. Adrenaline shot through her, and the flame grew. Alaska closed her hand into a fist, and the flame was gone. She could work on controlling it later. Once her adrenaline had worn off, she just walked calmly into the reception. She wasn't going to pick a fight. She was just going to walk straight out, and defend herself if she needed.

"Whoa," Flint said, seeing Alaska and putting a hand out to stop her. "Buildin's' on lock down, kid. You ain't leaving until Mr Petrelli says you can."

"Actually, no," Alaska said, looking up at him. "I'm leaving now."

Knox walked over, and seemed almost amused by the whole situation. "I'm not scared," Alaska told him.

"No, but there's someone in this building who is," he taunted. He was getting stronger, Alaska could see it. She took one step back. There had to be an emergency exit somewhere. And that was when she saw it. The building was mostly made of glass, and from the reception, the entire outside entrance and some of the parking lot. There was a car, parked just outside the building, and a man fell onto it. Alaska, Flint and Knox all stared in disbelief at it. And that's when Alaska took her chance. She ran for the front door, and burst through it. He landed amongst a pile of broken glass on the floor, and Alaska stared in horror. There were two girls standing by the him, both blondes, although one of them broke away and ran inside the building. She was gone before Alaska could get a chance to warn her about who was inside. Alaska ran over to the girl left, who was supporting the man. With a jolt, Alaska realised he was the man on the floor in the office earlier. Well, shit, she thought.

The man had his arm around the girl's shoulders for support, and Alaska placed his other arm around her shoulders. "I have a car, let's get out of here," Alaska offered.

The blonde girl looked wary for a moment, before nodding. "Thank you." She looked genuinely grateful. Alaska helped her lay the man down in the back of the car, and they both clambered into the front two seats. "I'm Claire," the girl said, looking a little warmer and friendlier.

"Alaska. What's his name?" Alaska asked. She didn't want to ask him herself – just by glancing at him she could tell that he was not up to talking, at least not yet.

"Peter. Peter Petrelli."

The second she heard his name, a million questions burned in the back of her mind. Caitlin had never told Alaska her father's first name, on the off chance that she'd go running off to look for him. But she had told him that he was a Petrelli. But she had to wait. Chances were, that his last name being Petrelli was just a coincidence, and that she wasn't actually related to him. Either way, that wasn't important. They needed to get somewhere safe.

They drove for what felt like hours, but, in reality was around half an hour. Alaska drove recklessly. She listened to Claire's directions, and would weave in and out of the traffic, not wanting to slow down. "Pull over," she eventually said, and Alaska pulled into an empty space outside an apartment building. Peter seemed more in shock than injured, which Alaska took as a good thing. She had questions which needed to be answered, and something inside her told her that Peter was one of the only people that could answer them.

Alaska went into the kitchen. She knew a little about first aid, and, well, then it seemed like a good chance to put into practice. She grabbed a towel, and held it under the cold water tap until the entire towel was soaked. She handed it to Claire. "We need to wipe all the blood away. Then at least we'll know how bad the cuts are."

Claire helped Peter wipe the blood away, and as she was doing this, two people walked in – a man, who had this aura of authority about him, and a blonde woman. Alaska noticed a resemblance between Peter and the man, and wondered briefly if they were brothers. "Who's that?" he asked Claire.

"That's Alaska. She helped bring Peter here."

"Yes, but, who _is_ she?"

Alaska chipped in. "I was at Pinehearst. There's something seriously wrong with that place," she shook her head.

"Pinehearst, the biotech company?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"I think so," Alaska said, uncertain.

Alaska left the room. She felt like she was intruding, almost. She started rooting around the kitchen, looking for something to patch Peter up with: bandages, plasters, anything. When she came back, they were arguing.

"Nathan, you can't go there."

"Why?"

"Because it's _dangerous."_

"Peter, if Dad's there, I'm going."

They left without another word, and, once again, Alaska was left alone with Peter and Claire. Alaska handed some bandages to Claire, which she started to clumsily wrap around his shoulder.

"I need to call Angela. She'll be able to help," Claire murmured.

"Need a phone?" Alaska offered, digging through her bag to find hers. She pulled it out, and tossed it to Claire.

Claire nodded a thank you, and left the room. And that was it. Alaska and Peter were left alone.

"How're you holding up?" Alaska asked.

"I'm surviving," Peter replied, smiling a little. He frowned. "Your accent... where're you from?"

"Ireland," Alaska replied. "Well, I've lived in Hartsdale almost my whole life. My mom lived in Ireland for most of hers, though."

Peter grimaced, and shut his eyes, as if he was blocking a painful memory. "Are you okay?" Alaska asked.

"I knew someone from Ireland," was all he could reply. Alaska noticed he used the past tense – _knew_. Alaska looked down, thinking. She took the plunge.

"Did you have a relationship with her?"

Peter instantly looked up, and frowned. "How did you..." his voice trailed away. "Who are you?"

Alaska hesitated. She had a gut feeling that this was leading her the right way. "Was her name Caitlin?"

Peter looked like he was in pain, as if the mere thought of her hurt him. "I really tried to save her. But that doesn't explain who you are." He seemed more threatening now. His expression seemed darker, and Alaska bit her lip.

"My mom never told me much about my father. He said that he'd left her in the middle of New York, nearly a year in the future. And when she did manage to get home, it was 16 years earlier than it should have been. And on top of that? She was pregnant. She had the baby. I'm that baby."

Peter hadn't even blinked whilst Alaska had been talking.

"She moved us to New York when I was a baby. She told me time and time again, that one day she'd find my dad. But at the same time, she couldn't forgive him for just leaving her and never coming back."

Alaska stopped staring at the ground and looked Peter straight in the eye.

"I'm Caitlin's daughter, Peter. She told me that my dad was a Petrelli."

Peter was shaking his head. "Are you...?" He didn't even need to finish the question.

"I think I'm your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Thanks to those who've reviewed/read this so far. Other reviews would be welcome, especially criticism - I'm trying to improve. But yep, enjoy, guys! I'm working on Chapter 5 now.**

* * *

Alaska wasn't sure she'd made the right decision. Maybe she should have just left herself unknowing. Maybe, if she'd have just not come to Pinehearst, and gone back to her job at the gas station, she wouldn't feel like this. She'd feel shaken up, sure, and she'd probably have to talk to the police, but at least after that, everything would be normal.

Or, she could stop considering running. She could just roll with the current instead of fighting it. Well, it's not like she had a lot of choice now. The current was too strong for her to go back.

"Know what? Let's just forget about that for now," Alaska eventually muttered, breaking the awkward silence. "Right now, that's not important. We can talk about it later."

Claire came back in at that moment. "We need to leave!" she shouted. Peter shook his head.

"No, Claire. You're going home. Alaska, you're going home too. I need to go back there alone," Peter insisted. "I'm not dragging you two into this."

"We're already in this, whether we want to be or not," Alaska spoke up. "Just by having abilities, we're involved."

It was at that moment there was a knock at the door. Alaska, Claire, and Peter gave each other identical looks. They all knew exactly who it would be. There was another knock, this one more aggressive.

"You two, go. I'll hold them off. Go!" Claire pleaded.

Peter didn't look happy, but he went over to the window. Alaska stared at him incredulously for a moment, before realising it was a fire escape. She glanced one last time at Claire, and gave her a grateful look. "Go!" Claire pleaded one last time. Alaska followed Peter out of the window, following him along the metal railings. They ran down numerous flights of metal stairs, and along any number of railings. Both Alaska and Peter stopped dead when they heard a window smashing. Alaska stared in horror as Claire fell. Had she just been pushed out of the window? She landed amongst the smashed glass onto the concrete, and Alaska clapped a hand over her mouth. When she looked at Peter, however, he barely seemed bothered. She was about to call him out, when she looked back down, and Claire was standing. She was fine. There were no scratches or bruises, or any sign of injury. That had to be her ability - she could heal. Alaska and Peter climbed down the last part of the fire escape - a ladder. When Alaska looked up, she could see Knox and Flint running along the fire escape. They had to keep moving.

They were in a wide alleyway, that seemed endless. But Claire had an idea. She lifted up the metal entrance into a sewer, and climbed in, holding it up until Peter had gotten inside, with Peter doing the same for Alaska. Alaska made sure she pulled it back over the top, to erase any signs of entry. Alaska had a gut feeling that Knox and Flint would follow. She followed Peter and Claire down the sewers, and then stopped.

"You two go on. They won't want anything from me. I can hold them off," she offered.

"Alaska, I'm not prepared to possibly lose you," Peter begun. His facial expression made him look like a young, vulnerable boy.

"What d'you mean?" Claire asked, frowning.

"Alaska's my daughter, Claire," Peter explained.

"We can talk about it later. You won't lose me. I'll hold them off somehow. Just, for the love of God, get out of here, you two!" Alaska shouted. They all turned when they heard metal clanging. Knox and Flint were nearby. Alaska's main weakness was her emotions - whilst, yes, she was strong-willed, she got scared easily. She panicked. She was good at hiding it, but with Knox around, that was going to be impossible. She'd just have to try.

"Go!" Alaska hissed. She ran back, and was almost near where they'd entered when she found Knox and Flint.

"You won't find either of them," she smirked. "They're long gone."

"It's funny. We don't really have an interest in Peter. He has no ability," Flint begun. "I mean, Arthur coulda used him for experiments, but, it doesn't make a difference. We have other people."

"Yeah. You and Claire, though..." Knox started. Even the way he was speaking was setting Alaska's skin on edge. "You two are special."

Alaska took a small step back. She could almost see what was going to happen. Flint suddenly pulled out a gun, and Alaska put both her hands in the air instinctively. But, once Alaska looked back at the gun, she realised it wasn't normal. It didn't look like a normal gun. What am I doing? Alaska thought. She shouldn't have been observing the gun's appearance, she should have been trying to get out of that situation.

Alaska willed herself to do something. Anything.

Knox stepped forward. "You're coming back to Pinehearst," he taunted. "And when we find Claire Bennet, she's coming with us, too." He grabbed a hold of Alaska's arm, and that's when her panic and adrenaline collided.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Alaska shouted. Her body gave a jolt, and before she knew what was happening, a huge surge of electricity was emitted from her body. Knox let go, and him and Flint were thrown to the floor. Alaska stared, shocked. How many other little surprises was she going to give herself? They both groaned, and Alaska knew that they'd be up and on their feet soon. She had to move.

* * *

Alaska ran. She wasn't sure where Claire and Peter were. She could only assume that they'd escaped and got out. Otherwise she could be wandering around for hours. Alaska finally stopped running. She couldn't hear any footsteps, and Alaska assumed she'd gotten away. She finally came across a ladder leading up to above-ground, and climbed up, happy to get out. She'd never been quite so grateful for fresh air - it had just hit her how stuffy the sewers were.

Alaska found herself in an alleyway, much like the one they'd entered the sewers through. Alaska walked until she found herself along the main road, and from there, she navigated the streets until she found herself back outside Peter's apartment building, and from there, her car. To her surprise, Claire and Peter were standing just by the car, although they looked edgy and nervous. "We were both hoping that you'd get here soon, I didn't really want to steal your car," Claire smiled. She seemed to relax a bit as Alaska approached, and her keys were tossed to her by Peter.

"Where to?" Alaska asked, as they all clambered into the car.

"Hartsdale. There's a facility there, my mother's there," Peter said. His mother... my grandmother, Alaska thought. It was strange. The only family she'd ever known was Caitlin. And until now, that was all she'd ever needed. But now that Alaska had found the possibility of other family members, specifically, her father, she felt like she needed these new people.

"Primatech?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Know where you're going, Alaska?" Peter asked.

"I think so." Alaska pulled away from the sidewalk, and headed up-state. Maybe, if the opportunity came up, she could get Peter to see Caitlin. Althugh she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good idea. But, that could wait. They needed to get to Primatech.

They drove in silence for around 30 minutes, until Peter pointed to a road. "Down there. It's at the end of this road."

Alaska pulled up outside the building, and looked to Claire and Peter. She'd suddenly realised she'd been gone an entire day. Caitlin must have been going insane. "I'm going from here," she eventually said. "My mom's probably going crazy, I have to go home."

There it was. The same pained look Peter had when Alaska had told him that she was his daughter.

Alaska rooted around the front seats until she found a scrap of paper and a pen. She scribbled down directions to the gas station, where she knew she'd be working a shift that night. She owed it to both Andrew and Eliza - she hadn't been in for almost a week, after all. "Come here if you need me. It's a twenty minute walk from here, I'll be there a couple of hours from now, after I've gone home."

Peter pocketed the piece of paper. And then, surprisingly, he reached across the seat and hugged Alaska. It was a tight I-never-want-to-let-you-go hug, and Alaska held onto him back. "We're coming there later," he whispered. "I'm not letting you slip through my fingers, Alaska," he promised. Alaska bit her lip. She was scared. She didn't want to see Peter go, but she held onto the thought that he'd come back for her later.

They both climbed out of the car, and Alaska pulled away from the building. As she got closer and closer to her home, she had a thought:

What was more dangerous? Pinehearst, or what was instore for her when she finally got home to Caitlin?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Shenanigans: this chapter is a little shorter than the others, sorry guys. I've been super busy the last few days with volunteering and whatnot. The next chapter'll be longer and juicier, don't worry!**

* * *

It was going to be worse than Alaska thought. Caitlin was waiting by the front door, looking like she was about to tear her hair out.

"You've been gone over a day, Alaska. What the hell were you thinking? I was going to call the police!" Caitlin screamed.

Alaska just shook her head. The events of the last day were starting to catch up on her, and she was overwhelmed. Caitlin was still staring at her. "Alaska? Are you going to tell me what happened that kept you out for 30 hours?"

Alaska stayed silent. "I found Peter," she eventually choked out.

Caitlin stared at her. Alaska continued. "There's something really weird going on at Pinehearst. I... I don't even know."

Caitlin looked less angry now. If anything, she looked stunned. She wasn't focusing. Alaska wish she'd told her about Peter in a more gentle way. "You need to tell me what happened, start to finish," Caitlin managed to say. And that's exactly what Alaska did. She told her mom about her collapsing after shaking Mr Petrelli's hand, about finding herself in that science lab, seeing Peter fall 4 stories, finding out who he was, having to run through the sewers, and finally, dropping Claire and Peter off outside Primatech and coming home. She spoke for around 10 minutes, non-stop. Once she'd finished, the room felt eerily quiet.

"You found Peter," Caitlin murmured. She didn't sound happy, or sad, or anything, for that matter. They were stuck in an awkward silence for a few minutes, when the phone rang. Caitlin picked it up, and handed it to Alaska.

"It'll be Andrew. He wants to know if you're working anytime soon." Caitlin left the room.

Alaska had a brief phone call with Andrew, and said she'd come to the gas station in an hour. She now had 45 minutes to try and gather her thoughts and freshen up. Alaska went upstairs, and had one of the quickest showers she could manage. She instantly felt ten times better, and almost felt ready to work. She changed her clothes, throwing her old ones into the corner of her room. Alaska pulled on some clean jeans, a t-shirt, a hoodie, and an old pair of high-tops. They were the comfiest clothes she could find, and, once Alaska had brushed her hair out, so it looked semi-tamed, she was ready.

"Don't get your hopes up," Caitlin said, as Alaska grabbed her keys.

"About what?" Alaska asked, although she knew exactly what Caitlin meant.

"Peter coming back for you. He didn't for me, what makes you think he will for you?"

Alaska paused. She'd never heard Caitlin sound so malicious. And then she walked out of the door without another word.

Alaska drove round to the back of the gas station, where there was a small parking lot, slotting her car into the first available space. Eliza was on the register when she walked in, and Eliza gave her a warm smile. Alaska had actually been worried that Andrew and Eliza would be mad at her for disappearing for a week, but she was reassured by the owner's wife's smile.

"How're you holding up?" Eliza asked, stepping out from the register.

"Surviving," Alaska replied, shrugging.

Eliza took Alaska in a tight hug, and instinctively, Alaska hugged back. "Let us know if you need anything, okay? God, I feel so guilty for us two leaving you that night," Eliza shook her head.

"No, it's fine," Alaska replied. "I'm fine," she gave her biggest smile. It was meant to look reassuring, but Alaska was convinced she looked fake. Eliza looked reassured, though, and went upstairs, whilst Alaska went behind the register, and tried to get her body back into routine. She found her book underneath the counter, and started flicking through it absent-mindedly. Hours passed by. She served customers. It was coming up to around midnight, and Alaska wondered briefly if Caitlin had been right - that Peter wasn't going to come back. It was at that moment that both Peter burst through the door.

"Alaska. Look, I'm leaving with Nathan for a day or two. We'll come back. If you need someone, go to Primatech. There'll be someone there who can help you, okay?" Peter blurted.

"Wait! Peter, wait," Alaska begged, leaving the counter.

"There's some stuff I have to do. I'll come back, I promise." Peter kissed the top of Alaska's head, and she nodded reluctantly. "You remember where Primatech is, right?"

Alaska nodded. Peter looked reassured, and ran out. He seemed panicked. But Alaska pushed that from her head, and finished her shift. She was confused. Alaska drove home, and collected some things. Caitlin came into her room, yawning.

"It's 3am, Alaska, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Peter came to see me. I need to go back to this place, Primatech. Apparently I can find 'answers' there," Alaska made quotation marks in the air over the word answers.

"What if it's like Pinehearst?"

"It won't be. Peter's the one that sent me there."

"You're putting a hell of a lot of trust in someone you've only just met and that's been missing from your life for sixteen years."

Alaska threw the bag she was packing on her bed. "And you didn't? You'd only known him a few days when you started trusting him. Or bedding him. Whichever," Alaska spat.

She felt a sharp pain, and realised Caitlin had slapped her. They both stared at each other, Alaska clutching her cheek.

"Tell Andrew I quit. I don't know when I'm coming back," Alaska muttered. She pulled out a box from underneath her bed, with more money inside. She stuffed that into a purse, and shoved it into her bag. She was pretty sure she had everything she needed there and then. If it came down to it, she'd come home for whatever else she needed. Alaska left without even looking at Caitlin.

* * *

Alaska fell apart the second the car door slammed shut. The tears just kept flowing, without showing any signs of stopping. She needed time. At that time, she didn't want to be at home, but she didn't want to go to Primatech just then, either. So, she did what any frustrated teenager with a car would do - drove. She just kept driving, and driving. She passed the toll booths into New Jersey, and drove towards the coastline, near Atlantic City, to be specific. And finally, exhaustion took over her, and she had to force her eyes to stay open. She drove along a street of shops, and saw a VACANCIES sign up ahead. Alaska could have cried with relief. She pulled into the parking lot, making sure she definitely had enough money to stay. She went through the door, and found herself in a cheap looking, poorly lit room. There was a desk at the front, with someone sitting behind it, looking like they were half asleep. Alaska walked over.

"What on Earth is a kid like you doing at this time of the morning?" the man behind the desk asked. He was young, and had a kind face.

"Rough night, that's all. How much is the room?" Alaska asked.

He glanced behind him. And then leant closer to Alaska. "Checkouts at 9. I'm not charging you for staying here for 6 hours," he whispered. He handed her a room key and pointed to a corridor. "It's just along there. The second door from the end."

"Thank you," Alaska murmured. Her spirits had lifted, and, although the motel room wasn't the nicest place to sleep, for the first time in the last week, she felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. Alaska was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Shenanigans: WARNING. This chapter has some intense swearing, and violence. I'm actually going to change the rating of this to T. But anyway. I actually kind of lost a bit of hope on this, I had next to no reviews and was worried you guys didn't like it! But I've seen the new reviews, and it genuinely means a lot to me. There'll be one more chapter after this one, and then from there, a sequel will be made, leading into the fourth volume. Expect the last chapter in the next week or so. This chapter was very spontaneous, as in, a lot of the ideas came to me whilst I was writing. If some of this seems jumbled, let me know, and I'll make sure to fix that. Otherwise, enjoy, guys! **

* * *

Alaska woke up at midday, feeling refreshed and ready to take the day on. Wait... wasn't checkout time meant to be at 9? She rooted around her bag until she came to her purse, and, after brushing through her hair and attempting to look semi-presentable, walked back to the reception. The same man from the night before was still there, albeit more tired looking.

He looked up and smiled as Alaska approached. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, thank you." Alaska couldn't help but return the smile. "How much for another night?"

"For you... how does thirty dollars sound?"

Oh! Alaska had more than enough for the room, then. And by the tone of his voice, it sounded like she was getting the room at a discount, too.

"That's great, actually." Alaska was happy.

"I just need your name so I can write you down into the bookings."

"Alaska O'Donnell."

And that was that. Alaska didn't know why, but something about the boy made her feel at ease there. She handed thirty dollars over, and Alaska went back to her room. She had another day to sort herself out, and Alaska promised herself she'd make her way to Primatech the next day. Alaska went back to her room, and cleaned the room up a little. From a young age, despite how scatty and unorganized Alaska was, she always liked to be in tidy places. Bit of a contrast, huh? She simply threw the clothes that had been scattered around into her bag, and made the bed. She glanced into the bathroom, and was delighted to find there were mini-bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. Alaska climbed into the shower, and washed away what felt like mountains of stress. She let herself relax, and, after twenty minutes, stepped out of the shower into the now steam-filled bathroom. When Alaska stepped back into the bedroom, the cool air felt nice on her warm skin.

Alaska took her time in drying off, and actually found a useable hairdryer in one of the chest drawers opposite her bed, although, after seeing a sticker with the owners address on it, realised it was the hotel's. She rooted around in her bag, and pulled out a fresh set of clothes - her favourite pair of black jeans, a grey, oversized hoodie, a tank top, and, her favourite pair of shoes - a worn, almost falling apart pair of blue Vans trainers. She couldn't count the number of times Caitlin had tried to get her to throw them away, but Alaska loved them too much. She'd had them for around three years, and they felt like a part of her.

Alaska started dragging a hairbrush through what was now a mane of hair, wincing slightly as she pulled the brush through a series of knots. And then there was a knock on the door.

Alaska wasn't normally the jumpy type. But something inside her was telling Alaska to be on guard. She readied her body, letting herself relax enough so that she could call electricity if she needed it. "I really need to start learning how to just use this on whim," she muttered softly to herself. Unlike last time she'd used electricity, Alaska didn't feel any sort of current or jolts go through her. She frowned.

So, she tried something else - fire. Nothing. The last time she used fire, she knew it was coming. She felt her body warm up, not unpleasantly, mind. A light sweat would break out in her palms just seconds before a flame would appear. This time? Not even a flicker. What the hell had happened in the space of nine hours that was stopping her from using her ability?

She jumped as there was a more aggressive knock on the door, and before Alaska could react, someone started kicking it. It took two kicks before the door gave, and in stepped Flint and Knox. Alaska took a step back automatically, and suddenly remembered - she couldn't let herself become scared, or panicked. Knox would pick up on it in a second, and that'd be it, fight over.

But nothing on Knox's face changed. He looked like he was trying to see straight through Alaska, and he looked like he was concentrating as hard as he could. Finally, his face relaxed as he gave up, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You picked up a new ability?" he asked. He made his question sound like a threat, as he took a step forward, starting to close the space between the two of them. Flint stood in the door way. Well, that ruled out running out of there as fast as she could as an option.

"No," Alaska shook her head. She didn't want to give away that she'd lost her ability, too.

Flint looked her up and down, and held his hand so that his palms were facing the ceiling. He pulled them towards the floor in a sudden, quick movement, trying to provoke his ability. Nothing there, either. Something had happened with all of their abilities, and Alaska had no idea what had happened, or how to fix it.

"You're both powerless, so if I were you, I would back the fuck out of my room, and get away from me," Alaska threatened.

"Y'know, kid, it's funny you mention US being powerless," Flint began. "Because I'd bet two hundred bucks that you're powerless, too." His face had taken on an ugly, terrifying expression, and everything about the two of them set her on edge. "In fact, abilities or no abilities, you're still coming with us."

In a movement too quick to give Alaska time to respond, they both closed the space that seperated them. Knox grabbed Alaska's arms so that they were twisted in a painful position behind her back, and shoved her so that her face was pressed against the soft mattress of the bed. Flint bent down, so that he were a few inches away from Alaska's face.

"Here's what we're gonna do, okay?" his face had darkened, and Alaska finally gave up on putting on the whole 'I'm-brave-and-not-scared-of-you' front. "You're gonna go get your bag, go to the front desk, and check out. Give the guy there a tip if you really want, he was extremely helpful to us finding your room. All we did was ask for your name, and he told us your room. It was THAT easy. And then, you're going to get in your car, with us, and you're driving back to Pinehearst. Got it?"

Alaska didn't respond. Flint glanced at Knox, with a questioning look on his face. A second later, Alaska was back up on her feet, and Flint had grabbed a hold of her neck. The two of them kept backing up, until Alaska's back was pressed against the wall. Flint lifted her up, one hand still tightly gripping her neck, and the other pressed over her mouth to prevent her screaming. Alaska started clawing at his arms and the hand gripping her neck, her legs kicking out until Knox held them against the wall in a vice-like grip.

"The thing is, Alaska, I could kill you now, and not think twice. I mean, I could just say it was a simple accident. Mr Petrelli wouldn't be that torn up about it. Plus, he wants Peter. Your death might actually help us get to him. But, I'ma give you one more chance. Are you going to do as we fucking say?"

He took his hand away from her mouth to give her a chance to respond.

"Yes! For God's sake, yes!" her voice came out raspy, and broke, as if she had a sore throat. Flint dropped her, and Alaska dropped onto the floor, gasping and trying to regain her breath. "We'll give you a second to get your stuff," Flint muttered. "Try anything, and you won't be getting this chance."

But they'd given Alaska exactly the chance she needed. Not to run. To plan.

She rooted around the room, until she came across a pen. She pulled her purse out, and pulled out some money. "You have to help me," she wrote along the top part of one of the notes, to make sure that it'd be noticed at first glance, before tucking it into the middle of a wad of dollar bills. She just had to try to hint enough at the boy at the desk to look in the middle.

"Are you ready yet?" Knox asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, jeez, I'm coming," Alaska muttered, giving him a look of pure hatred. He seemed amused, and ignored her. Alaska's heart was absolutely pounding, and she knew that if she got caught, that was it. She was dead. They made it back to the front desk, and Knox and Flint stood a few inches behind Alaska. She was thankful that the same guy was still there.

"I won't need the room anymore, but keep the money." Alaska's voice was warm, but her facial expression said otherwise. She handed the boy the wad of money. "Most of it's just one dollar bills, but I put a fifty in the middle."

Please say that was enough of a hint, she pleaded silently. The boy locked eyes with her, and Alaska gave him a look that screamed 'HELP ME'. He looked alarmed, but this quickly changed when he somewhat clocked what was happening. "Thank you," he smiled, looking exactly the same as he had a few seconds ago - warm and charming. "Catch you around." Taking Alaska by surprise, he reached over the desk and squeezed her hand, and she took that as a "Yes, I will help you."

She started walking out of the hotel, walking deliberately slowly out into the parking lot. Even in the day, the hotel was fairly empty. Alaska reached her car, and climbed into the front. Knox got into the passenger seat, and Flint climbed into the back. Alaska was sending a silent plea that the boy would help her, although when she thought about it, she wasn't exactly sure what he could do.

Alaska's spirit was slowly dropping, and, with a sense of defeat, she pulled away from the hotel, and started the drive back towards New York. It was when Alaska started driving down a deserted looking road, surrounded by trees, she noticed who was in the car behind her. Alaska had to fight herself not to show any emotion, as to not give away what was going on. The boy behind started driving extremely close to the bumper, and actually hit her car. It was then that she realised what he was going to do. He was going to ram her, and she would have to crash the car. Knox noticed that the other car had hit them, and swore.

"What the hell is the driver behind us doing?" he shouted, to no one in particular. Alaska forced herself to look panicked.

"I-I have no clue," she deliberately stammered. A corner was coming up, and she braced herself. She knew that he was going to ram her again, and that she was probably going to get injured. She was just grateful for seatbelts, at that point. Sure enough, the boy was driving close to her back bumper, and, just as she was about to turn the corner, he sped up, ramming into the back of her car. Alaska lost control of the car as it spun, and came to a shuddering halt as it crashed into a tree. Alaska's ears were ringing, and she was surrounded by broken glass. Knox and Flint both looked dazed, and only half conscious. That was just the chance she needed. She forced the door open, and fell out. Alaska's head was killing her. Her car was completely totaled, but, thankfully, the boy's wasn't. In fact, it barely looked dented. He was over within a second, and was supporting Alaska by draping one of her arms over his shoulder.

He helped her into the passenger's seat, and then climbed into the driver's seat, and drove off. Neither of them looked back as they drove towards the highway leading to New York.

"Nicholas," the boy eventually said, after an hour of travelling.

"Huh?" Alaska blinked at him.

"My name. I thought I'd tell you my name," he said softly. Alaska looked over, and took him in properly. Nicholas had thick, brown hair, which was sticking up, in what looked suspiciously like a bedhead. Or like he'd been running his hands through it. He had brown eyes, which looked older and wiser than the face it belonged to. There were deep bags under his eyes, and Alaska knew that he needed to sleep.

"Well, you already know my name," she smiled. She had a thought. "You look exhausted. D'you wanna pull over into the next service station, maybe grab a drink, and then I'll take over driving?"

Nicholas hesitated, thinking it over. "That'd be really appreciated, actually."

After a few more miles, they found a slip-road, leading to a gas station with a cafe. Close enough, Alaska thought. Nicholas pulled into the parking space closest to the entrance, and the two crossed the short distance from the car to the gas station, and, after ordering two strong coffees, Nicholas led her over to one of the booths, making sure they were out of earshot from other people.

"You ready to tell me what all of that was about, yet?" Nicholas asked softly.

Alaska bit her lip, unsure of whether she knew how to even begin explaining.

"If it helps, I know you have an ability," Nicholas said. Alaska stared at him. "I have an ability, Alaska. I knew you were coming. I saw it."

"So... you're psychic?" Alaska asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Nicholas seemed very matter-of-fact about the whole thing. "I draw what I see. Although my sketchbook's back in Atlantic City. I drew you around three weeks ago. In fact, everything I've drawn in the last three weeks has been to do with you. I drew you coming into the hotel at that ridiculous hour, I drew you in the smashed car, although at the time I didn't realise I'd have caused that, and I drew us sitting here, at this table," he said. "I drew some other stuff too," he added quickly. Too quickly.

"What other stuff?" Alaska asked. Nicholas had dropped eye contact, and was staring down at the table.

"Something's going to happen to you. There's this guy. I don't know who he is. I just draw what I see, I don't understand the full picture. Anyway. He had you pinned against the wall, and he was pointing at you. You had a cut across your forehead, and you looked like you were screaming."

Alaska was silent. She had no idea what any of that meant. "Well, we'll cross that obstacle when we come to it. We have to get to New York first, if anything. I need to find Peter."

"Let's just go. We can make it to New York by this evening if we keep driving."

Nicholas left a five dollar bill on the table, and they left, although this time Alaska climbed into the driver's seat, and Nicholas, the passenger's. They drove in silence until they reached the toll booths.

"Where exactly in New York are we headed?" Nicholas asked.

"Hartsdale, it's a little north of Manhatten."

"And from there?"

"There's a facility there called Primatech, I need to go there. There'll be people there who can help me - -" Alaska cut off quickly, and glanced at Nicholas. "Us. There'll be people who can help us," she corrected herself, emphasising the 'us' part.

"What exactly do I need help with?" Nicholas asked. He had a slightly defensive tone of voice, and Alaska realised the kid was probably paranoid. After all, Alaska was a complete stranger. She could have been anyone. For all he knew, she could be one of the villains.

"I don't know, probably the same thing I do, by the sounds of it; controlling your abililty."

"I can control it."

"You draw what you see, and you don't know anything about what's going on, except what's actually in the picture. They might be able to help you see the entire picture."

"Really?" Nicholas' tone had changed. He sounded hopeful all of a sudden. He sounded just like a little kid, and it was adorable.

"Really," Alaska promised. She pressed a button on the radio, tuning into a random radio station just for a bit of white noise, and Nicholas didn't protest. The sky was starting to darken, and the day was slowly slipping into night. The two of them were exhausted, and just wanted to get to Primatech. Finally, they reached Hartsdale, and drove down the number of roads to get to Primatech. The sky was almost pitch black when they reached the front doors.

"You okay?" Alaska asked, glancing at Nicholas. He seemed nervous, which was only to be expected, really. He was in a town he'd never been to before, in some facility he'd never heard of, and he didn't know what was going to happen. Hell, Alaska didn't know what was going to happen. She picked up his hand, and squeezed it. "Come on, we'll be fine," she said.

"Promise?" Nicholas asked.

"I promise. Now come on, I'll be surprised if anyone's still here."

Otherwise... ugh. Alaska would have to go home.

They both climbed out of the car, and, after locking the doors, Alaska threw the keys to Nicholas. She could see that inside, Primatech was dimly lit, which Alaska took as a good sign that there were still people here. She just hoped that two of the people still there would be Claire and Peter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Shenanigans: This is the last chapter, guys! This is based in the last episode of volume three - Dual. However, I'm working on a sequel, which'll be called Alaska:[insertsomethingelsehere]. Keep an eye out for it, I'll post it during the next week or two! **

* * *

Alaska and Nicholas walked inside, and almost immediately, Alaska knew something was wrong in there. She realised why the lights inside looked so dim - some of them were flickering on and off, and the rest had blown out completely.

"Are you sure anyone's still here?" Nicholas asked. He sounded nervous.

"I hope so," Alaska replied. They both walked in silence down a corridor, their shoes against the floor sounding almost deafening in the silence of the building. She really didn't like it there.

All of a sudden, Nicholas grabbed Alaska, and started trying to pull her back towards the entrance.

"Nicholas, what the hell are you doing?" Alaska demanded, trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Alaska, we need to get out of here, now."

"Why?"

"I recognise these corridors, okay? That picture I told you about, it happens somewhere in this building. I'm NOT letting you die!"

Alaska finally shoved Nicholas away from her, stepping away from him. "We need to stay. I'm not going to die, Nicholas. I can promise that. Neither are you, and neither is anyone else here."

Nicholas looked extremely unhappy. "Fine. We'll stay. But I mean it when I say, that if I think you're in danger, we're leaving here."

They both whirled around at the sound of voices, and four people appeared a few metres away from them. One of them, who were holding a shotgun, looked startled to see them for a second, before he suddenly took aim at Alaska.

Alaska put her hands in the air in surrender, when someone stopped him from shooting. It was Claire!

"Dad, stop. I know her. She's safe," Claire said, pointing the shotgun towards the floor. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing her chin at Nicholas.

"Nicholas. He helped me in New Jersey," Alaska said. Nicholas stepped forward. He'd gone from looking unhappy to downright terrified.

"We'll go through introductions later," the man spoke up. His eyes were still darting suspiciously from Alaska to Nicholas, but at least he wasn't pointing the shotgun at them any more.

"Where are you going?" Alaska asked, frowning.

"Pinehearst, we need to find Peter."

"Pinehearst?" Alaska asked, her voice straining. She took in the other two people with Claire and the man with the shotgun. One was a young, blonde woman, who looked like she'd be in her mid-thirties. She looked a lot like Claire, actually, and Alaska wondered briefly if the two were related. The other woman was older, and her age showed. She had black hair, which hung limply on her cheeks.

A loud noise made all six of them jump. Alaska looked on in horror as bars slid down across the windows, making the place seem almost like a prison. The lights started to flicker out, one by one, until the entire building was pitch black. Alaska looked back towards the doors they had entered from – they had bars across them, too.

A voice started speaking, although it came from none of the group. Alaska looked up, and realised it must have been coming from an intercom system.

"Arthur Petrelli is dead," it begun. It was a male's voice.

"Sylar?" Claire shouted out.

"Don't worry, Claire. Peter couldn't do it, so I did."

"Who the hell is Sylar?" Alaska whispered.

"He's an extremely dangerous man, he's killed countless people..." the man's voice trailed off.

"Noah, we have to find some way out of here," the blonde, older woman spoke up.

"We will. Come on," Noah said. He started leading the group away from the entrance, and down another corridor. He handed the gun to Claire.

"There's six shots in there, Claire, make 'em count," he warned. "Sylar'll be in the control room, he has to be," he added. "Meridith, you're with me. We're going after Sylar."

The older woman spoke up. "I don't think you can stop him."

"I know how to kill him," Claire begun. Everyone looked to her expectantly. "There's a spot at the back of my head, jam something in there, it cuts off my brain, I shut down and die. Sylar'll have the same thing."

Noah paused, and looked to Alaska and Nicholas.

"What can you two do?" he asked.

"I draw the future," Nicholas said.

"And you?" he asked Alaska. Alaska hesitated, thinking. She'd picked up a number of abilities, and had no idea how. But she'd always touched someone, who had an ability, and then all of a sudden she could do what they could do. That had to have been what made her collapse at Pinehearst! Arthur Petrelli must have had numerous abilities, and when she touched him, it must have overloaded her body.

"I think I can mimic other people's abilities." Everyone looked at her, blinking. Even Nicholas seemed surprised. "Everytime I've touched someone with an ability, I've picked whatever they had up. I touched Flint, and I was able to control fire. I shook hands with Arthur Petrelli, and, I know I picked up more than one ability from him."

"Arthur Petrelli?" the older woman asked. She looked to Noah. "Sylar would do anything to get a hold of her right now, she's like a walking buffet for him."

Noah nodded. "If you run into Sylar," he begun. "You scream, as loud as you can. Fight him with all that you have. Zap him, burn him, fight him, do whatever you have to do to him to stop him killing you."

"Sylar must be the person I drew in that picture," Nicholas murmured, loud enough for Alaska to hear, but quiet enough that no one else heard.

"Find somewhere to go. We can't all be together, he'd just pick us all of at the same time," Noah said. "Me and Meridith'll go find , Angela, go to the study. Alaska, you and him come with us. We're going to lead Sylar away from the surveillance room. When we get him out, you and Nicholas work out how to take the building out of lock down. Are we clear?" Noah asked. He had a certain authoritativeness about him, and Alaska wondered briefly what he did for a living. Everyone nodded. "Let's go," he said, grimly.

Claire and Angela walked away, and, guns at the ready, Noah and the blonde woman (Meridith?) led the way down the dark corridors, Alaska and Nicholas behind them. They paused outside a door, and Noah kicked the door, so that it opened with a loud crashing noise. Alaska went to walk in, but Nicholas stopped her, stepping in front of her and going in first. So, Alaska was left in the corridor. The voice spoke again over the intercom - "You're not hunting me. I'm hunting all of you."

Alaska didn't even get the chance to scream before she was grabbed.

* * *

Alaska was dragged down any number of dark corridors, a hand over her mouth to prevent any noise coming out. She was kicking out, trying to scream, trying to pull away from whoever had taken her. Finally, whoever had abducted her had let go. Alaska fell straight to the floor, twisting around until she could see her abductor. He was tall, much taller than Alaska's 5'4". He had dark hair, and his expression terrified her. He was smiling, but there was something evil behind it.

Alaska jumped to her feet. This had to be Sylar. Who else would have just dragged her away like that?

"So, you're the infamous Alaska. I saw your file at Pinehearst. You're... different, to say the least. At least from the rest of them."

"How?" Alaska asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You're a good person, for one."

Alaska stared at him, confused.

"All of them would kill me the first chance they got. You haven't even tried, yet."

Noah's words rung in Alaska's head briefly - _"You scream, as loud as you can. Fight him with all that you have. Zap him, burn him, fight him, do whatever you have to do to him to stop him killing you." _

Except Sylar hadn't tried killing her. Yet.

"Are you going to kill me?" Alaska asked. Her voice was even and calm, as if she was asking something completely normal, like how the weather was, or something. Her insides, however, were another story. She was convinced that any moment her heart was going to explode right out of her chest.

Sylar locked eyes with her. His lips twitched, into a half-smile. "I haven't decided yet." He held his hand up, and flicked his wrist. Alaska suddenly felt the coolness of the wall against her back, and found herself pinned there, by some invisible force.

"Tell me what your ability is," Sylar demanded. "Or I'll take it out of you myself before you have time to even blink."

"Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed. She let a stream of electricity leave her body, and focused it on going into Sylar's. The force holding her against the wall disappeared, and Alaska dropped down onto the floor, landing on her feet. Sylar was thrown backwards, his skin burnt and charred from the electricity, and for a minute, Alaska thought he'd been killed. Alaska didn't want to stop and find out, and instead, whirled around, and went to run.

She felt herself being thrown forwards, and felt her body slam hard into the wall. Her body was screaming at her in pain, and Alaska could feel that she'd broken some bones. Her vision was spinning, although Alaska was lying in a heap on the floor. Alaska screamed in pain as she felt herself being lifted, although when she looked, Sylar was standing a few feet away from her, and was holding her using his mind.

"That wasn't smart." His voice was dark, and Alaska was convinced she was going to die there and then.

That's when she felt it - her bones felt like they were mending. She could feel them fusing back together in her body. Sylar noticed her body straightening out, and not looking crumpled, and cocked his head. "You can heal?"

"I guess..." Alaska was just as surprised as he was.

"You pick up abilities from other people," Sylar finally worked out. "I could find that useful."

Sylar pointed at her forehead and Alaska realized what was happening. The picture Nicholas was telling her about was coming true. That was when panic set in. Alaska let out an ear splitting scream, and felt blood running down her face. She wanted to move. She was trying desperately to move. She couldn't even use an ability; her hands were pinned down by her side. Suddenly, Sylar's eyes glazed over, and Alaska was, once again, dropped. She fell in a heap in the floor, pushing herself away from Sylar with her feet, when he fell forward, a shard of glass in the back of his head. For the first time, Alaska noticed Claire and Nicholas standing just behind where Sylar had been standing.

Nicholas was staring at Alaska in horror. "We need to get her to a hospital!" he shouted to Claire. Alaska shook her head. She could feel that the cut across her forehead had healed already - there was just a lot of blood left there.

"Alaska, are you fucking crazy? You're forehead has been _cut open. _You need help!" he pleaded.

"No, Nicholas, look," Alaska said. She lifted a shaking hand, and wiped it across her forehead. The blood was spread, and if anything, it looked messier, but she'd proven her point - there was no cut across her forehead, and she'd healed. "I must have picked that ability up."

"We haven't got time for this," Claire interrupted, looking panicked. "You two, get out of here. I'll meet you two out there."

Alaska and Nicholas didn't need to be told twice. They ran as fast as their legs would carry them, out of the building and towards a patch of trees. Two men were already there, and Alaska slowed, until one of them shouted to her.

"Alaska!"

It was Peter. Alaska threw herself into his arms, and Peter held her in a tight hug. "What the hell happened in there?"

Alaska didn't have time to speak. She heard footsteps running towards them. Claire, Noah, and the other older woman had ran out of the building, and made it to where they were standing just as the building exploded. Alaska looked to Claire, who was staring at the building, which was now up in flames.

"Wait, where's Meridith...?" Alaska asked. Claire looked at her, and the pain and sadness in the blonde girl's eyes would haunt Alaska for months. That's when Alaska realised that Meridith must have been Claire's mother. And now, she was dead.

And that was it. Only a mere week had passed since Alaska's ability had manifested, and she'd already seen enough pain, death, blood and violence to last her the rest of her life. However, something inside Alaska told her that this wouldn't be the end of it - this was only the beginning.


End file.
